Swimmer in the Pool
by SplishySplash
Summary: When a body is found in a posh aquatic facility, Brennan and Booth have to use all their resources to catch the killer.
1. Internal Concert

1**Title: Swimmer in the Pool**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: Between Glowing Bones and Stargazer**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just a little background on this story–I work at a pool so it was inspired to write this, it'll get better as I go along. I was listening to Styx and its what stuck. It had the best drum solo/guitar solo that I could think of. Meh, it's a good song. This is not a song fic! It just has a song in it.**

_I'm sailing away set an open course for the virgin sea _

_I've got to be free, free to face the life that's ahead of me _

_On board I'm the captain so climb aboard _

_We'll search for tomorrow on every shore _

_And I'll try oh Lord I'll try to carry on _

**Chapter One: Internal Conert.**

Booth sat at his desk eagerly awaiting for long hand of the clock to reach the twelve, where as its friend pointed to the five. The agent was disappointed by the long hands position half way between the three and the four, forty seven minutes til he could leave.

He tapped his pen to an eight count beat on his now empty Steelers cup, humming to the song he had heard earlier on the radio, on the station that his partner had left on the radio. Before he could break into the guitar solo, a slight tap disrupted the beat of his make shift drum and brought him out of his internal concert. He looked up to see the culprit who put the song in his head stand in the doorway, which he greeted with a smile.

"Don't let me interrupt your show." She said, raising her hands innocently-as if to hide the fact that she had seen the whole thing.

"Oh," He said, color going to his cheeks. "I was just to the finale." His smile turning to his patented charm smile.

"It looked like you were at the guitar solo to me." She inquired, she knew him all to well. "Metallica?"

"Styx, Come Sail Away." He said, picking up where he left off. _"A gathering of angels appeared above my head, They sang to me a song of hope and this is what they said. They said come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me." _

She nodded with comprehension and added a bright smile. "Ah, a classic."

"You changed the radio station in my SUV, and it was on when I drove to work." He said, continuing to hit his cup, moving to the table lamp, candy jar and other miscellaneous objects on his desk, to at least complete the drum solo. His smile brightened the room as if he was complimented, he sat the pens back into the cup and laced his fingers together. "What brings you here, Bones?" He asked.

She stepped in the office more fully and took the seat in front of his desk. "I've finished the report of the Harris file, it is signed and ready for your signature."

"Thanks." He said, reading the tiny handwriting that belong to the woman. "I was going to stop by and pick it up later, but it saves me the trip."

"I was on this side of town anyway." Said Brennan, with an annoyed sight. "I have to go get fitted for my dress."

"Angela didn't want to come up and visit?" Asked the agent, with mock hurt in his voice.

"No, she had some last minute things that came up, that I wasn't allowed to know about." Brennan answered with a shrug. "She was so excited, you couldn't even understand her."

"She just left you on a corner and said best of luck?" Asked Booth, astonished.

"Pretty much."she responded. "It was more of a 'get that hunky FBI agent to give you a ride home.'"

"I can do that." Booth laughed, Brennan's cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

"Well there are other hunky FBI agents in the building, she didn't say it had to be you." She teased, Angela would've been pleased.

"Hey." He said, his smile growing larger. "They made me your. . ."

"Special Agent Booth." said the man who had entered the office and had watched the banter between the two with a soft smile. Booth almost snapped into attention like he was in the army and Brennan froze in her cheer. "Oh don't let me interrupt." He crossed his arms, a smile place on his normally straight lips.

"We were just heading out." Answered Booth, standing up and shuffling the papers that sprawled on his desk.

"Good, before you take Dr. Brennan back to the Jeffersonian, you need to go to this address." He handed the younger man a file. "They found a body."

Booth inwardly groaned. "Alright, sir." He said, hiding the disappointment in his voice extremely well. "Are you ready Bones?"

The scientist nodded, got to her feet and followed him out of the office. "He still hates me." She said once out of ear shot of the older man.

"He doesn't hate you, he simply doesn't share your opinion." Booth explained in a soft, reassuring voice as he pressed the elevator button and his other hand found its way to the small of her back.

"Yes he does. . ." She was going to argue.

"No, he respects the hell out of you-for how well you do your job, helping me catch the bad guys. For helping with Amy." He explained as they stepped into the empty elevator.

"How do you know." She asked, sheepishly standing next to him.

"I can read people, remember Bones?" he said with a smile. "And he told me so."

"Really?"

"Yeah, after Amy's funeral." He said, moving his hand from her back to place his arm on her shoulders, a move which was new to the pair. The new flutter in the scientist's stomach startled her as she placed her hand on her abdomen to stop the feeling, thankful that Booth didn't notice. The elevator door closed and they headed to get the crime scene.


	2. The Pool at Arcadia Heights

1**Title: Swimmer in the Pool**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. A note to my readers this is between Glowing Bones and Stargazer as if Angela waited another week before getting married. I hope you enjoy!**

**Splash.**

**Song of the day: **

_You know I love the ladies_

_I love to have my fun_

_I'm a high life flyer and a rainbow rider_

_A straight shootin' son-of-a-gun_

_I said, a straight shootin' son-of-a-gun_

_Singin'_

_Joy to the world_

_All the boys and girls now_

_Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea_

_Joy to you and me_

**Chapter Two: The Pool at Arcadia Heights.**

It didn't take long to reach the beautiful, yet posh, Arcadia Heights Aquatics Center, in the middle of downtown Washington D.C. The facility only four blocks away from the J. Edgar Hoover building, only giving the impression that only people high up on the social food chain attended such an elaborate place. The front alone supported an elaborate landscape with an elaborate fountain.

What struck the young anthropologist as odd, was the lack of crime scene tape around the area. She looked to her partner, who had just hung up his cell phone. "Are you sure this is a crime scene?" She asked, turning her attention back to the window.

"Cullen said to go inside and flash them our ID at the front desk and they will lead us to the crime scene." He said, climbing out of the vehicle.

Brennan met him in front of the SUV with her bag in hand, watching a well dressed man in his three piece suit walked into the front doors who looked intended to get his post work swim in. She moved her hands to shade the early June evening sun. "Shouldn't it be closed or blocked off or something more. . .crime scene like?" She asked.

"Bones, Arcadia Heights hosts some of the most prestigious people in the whole United States." He tried to explain, but she interrupted.

"Because this place has swimming senators, it makes them above the rules?" She argued as they walked up to the tall glass front of the building, and almost glared at Booth for opening the door for her.

"Well no, I don't know what is going on. Lets go figure it out." He conceded, her glare went wide with shock-he rarely conceded in an argument so fast. "What? Don't look at me like I gave up, I really don't know what is going on."

She shrugged, as if willing herself not argue about crime scene protocols, as they walked into the lobby, accompanied with large plants and a fountain in the lobby was the definition of awesome-full of aw. Booths eyes widened at the site of the paradise theme set up on the inside. "Can I help you?" Asked the woman, wearing a pastel pink polo shirt, her accent suggested the upper middle class. He flashed his badge to her and she stiffly stood up. "Please, follow me."

The pair followed her back through the door of the large dividing wall, the sounds of water running prominent in the large room, accompanied by the shriek of a child who went down the water slide, that was hidden in a large tree house like structure in the middle of the shallower pool. Brennan coughed as the high humidity and smell of chlorine made its presence known in the room, gaining a look from her partner who flashed her a worried smile and stopped walking, placing a hand on her shaking back. "I'm ok." She said when the spell stopped.

"Are you sure?" He asked, giving her the once over as if she was injured from the coughing spell.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded and gained an annoyed look from the woman wearing a pink shirt. Their silent pink-shirted tour lead them next to a pool that was no deeper than two feet deep and through another set of doors which held an even larger lap pool and a small dive tank that hid in the corner.

"This place is incredible." Whispered Brennan, her voice hadn't returned to normal.

"This is only our twenty five yard pool, the fifty is back there to the left." Said the woman, her posture straightened as she made a left turn that divided the pools and pressed open the only solid door clearly labeled '_Staff_' in large unfriendly letters, almost stopping the agent in his path causing the doctor to bump into him.

"Sorry." She mumbled as they stepped into the door and walked down the hallway. The hallway was cluttered with police and the missing crime scene tape blocking off a green door. The sound of water running was replaced with motors running and flushing sounds. All pairs of eyes made contact with the pair in the room as the pink shirt woman took her leave.

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan?" Asked a man in a stereotypical outfit almost only made for detectives.

"Detective Byers," Said Booth, standing to full height. "What can you tell me." Brennan stood closer to Booth as if to will the other men in the room to stop looking on her, she was never one for shying away and it didn't go unnoticed by Booth, who again placed his hand on her back without breaking eye contact with the older man.

"Body was found in the backwash tank when the pool manager went down to check why the pool wasn't backwashing like it should." Explained Byers, his voice was gruff, from what Brennan guessed was years of heavy smoking. "And the reason why it wasn't backwashing properly was because there was a body blocking the filter valve." He lead the way through another door, where the machines were kept, past some of the larger machines to where a large manhole cover sat off to the side.

Booth pulled out his flashlight and let the light brighten up the pitch black hole. Brennan kneeled down to take a better look inside, and the small flash light wasn't doing it justice. "Can I go down?"

"Sure." Shrugged Byers, returning his attention to the Agent.

The scientist handed Booth her bag, after shoving the latex gloves in her pocket, and started to make her decent into the dark hole, with his small mag-light in her mouth. "What makes this an FBI case?"

"This is federal property, with all the senators that come in here I thought you knew that." Laughed Byers, his bulky shoulder shaking with each laugh. "They reported that they thought the skeleton was small and assumed it was a child's."

Booth nodded, pulling out his small notebook from his jacket and began to take notes about the crime scene. A far away sounding splash and a distinct _damn it_ drew his attention back down the pit where his partner had just descended.

"You ok, Bones?" He asked down the hole.

"Fine." Was all she replied, with the sound of sloshing in the water. Brennan looked around the pit she now stood in, clearly she was ten feet under ground and standing in two and a half feet of water getting the bottom of her jeans wet and her shoes were ruined, the tank was just half the size of her office and pitch black, making her job harder.

Two feet to the left from where the ladder sat the body in a corner. "What do you see Bones?" Asked Booth, not trying to rush her.

Brennan stepped cautiously closer to the skeleton, squinting to take a closer look at the half that was above water. "Brow line would suggest female, as would the swim suit it is wearing." She said back up to Booth.

The echo was louder than Brennan, causing Booth to lay down and stick his head through the hole. "I didn't catch that."

"Most likely female, anywhere from eighteen to twenty four." She repeated, doubling over to pick up the arm and turning it slightly to get a better look at it. "She broke her wrist not to long ago, maybe two years ago."

Booth nodded and took a look around the tank. "That's pretty deep down there." He commented.

"It fills completely with water when the twenty five yard pool completely backwashes." Said a man from the top, Booth looked up to see who was talking to him. "I'm Josh Burnham, pool manager."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth." He said, not moving from the floor and his attention went back to her partner. "How many times does the pool backwash a day?"

"Three times, but I've turned it off so it won't backwash while you guys are here." Said Josh his hand crossed across his chest. "Wouldn't want to get stuck down there while its filling, because those man hole covers are mighty heavy by yourself."

"You're the one who found it, weren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was because there was a wheezing sound from what I'm guessing the water sucking past it, and it wasn't doing it right." He explained.

"Who has access to this room?" Asked Booth, again checking to make sure his partner was still standing.

"All the staff, the sprays and fountains shut off valves are back here." He answered, there was a whistle from the outside. "I'll be back."

"Get your forensics down here and remove the body." Said Brennan, she bent down and took off her shoes. "Catch these." And she tossed her one shoe and which he caught with ease, the second one nearly hit him in the face before he could catch it.

She climbed up the ladder and took his offered hand at the top. He scanned her from head to toe and took notice of her khaki jeans up her knees were wet along with spots on her shirt, her hair had fallen flat because of the humidity. "Did you have fun swimming."

She slapped him playfully and pick up her boots off the floor. "I guess we should head back to the lab and wait for the body." Said the doctor.

"Alright Bones." He responded and they walked out of the crime scene. They made it all the way out of Arcadia Heights when he commented on her bare feet. "Don't step on anything, Bones. I don't want to have to explain to Cullen why I had to take you to the hospital." His charm smile was turned back on.

She smiled back. "They failed to mention that there was water in there." She said and reached into her wet pocket. "Here's your mag-light."

He took the black flashlight from her and frowned, tipping up side down and watched the water drip out of it. "That was the splash I heard."

She nodded as she opened the door to the SUV. "Sorry."

He only shrugged as he turned on the car. Brennan's smile grew bright as she recognized the song. "_If I were the king of the world, I'll tell you what I'd do, I'd throw away all the cars and the bars and wars and make sweet love to you. Singin' Joy to the world, to all the boys and girls. . ." _She sang happily.

Booth watch amused as he pulled out of Arcadia Heights.


	3. Professionalism in the Office

1**Title: Swimmer in the Pool**

**Rating:K**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy. . . please review!**

**Song of the day: **

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try  
_

**Chapter Three: Professionalism in the Lab **

Zack stood next to a table, looking over a skeleton that belonged to a man who was brought in and assigned to him by Dr. Saroyan, found high in the White Mountains and was believed to be a man who was lost during the Revolutionary War. He gave an angry sigh, almost put out by the task at hand, his first real-all by himself-authentication and it was going miserably.

Angela walked up onto the platform and took sight of her young colleague, she tuned up her smile and walked up to him. "How's it going, Doctor Addy?" She asked in her bubbly voice.

"Horrid." He said, disappointment prominent in his voice. "There is markings on this skeleton I've never seen before. Half his tibia looks to be surgically removed. . ." He was beginning to ramble.

"Zack, sweetie." Said Angela, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was becoming overwhelmed with the task at hand. "Why don't you finish up and I'll talk Hodgins into taking you home."

"I'm way behind, Angela, Doctor Saroyan wants this done by Thursday and I don't even know how far I am. . ." He started to speak really fast, and his face started to grow red.

"Sweetie, it will be alright. Brennan will be back tomorrow morning and have her look it over." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "And after a good nights sleep, who knows you may think more clearly."

He drew a deep breath and nodded, he turned on his heels and headed down the stairs of the platform to where he kept his belongings.

" . . ._Honey I'm free, take a chance on me. If you need me let me know, gonna be around. I've got no place to go when you're feeling down." _ Sang the entomologist walking swiping his card and walking on to the platform. His scowl turned into a smile when he saw his future bride-to-be. "God, I've had this song stuck in my head all day." He kissed her softly on the lips before sitting down at his station.

"You need to take Zack home, he is on the verge of collapsing." Said Angela, setting the notebook on the desk next to his computer.

"But, I'm nowhere near ready to leave." He said looking to his watch, only reading half six. When his eyes returned to hers, she supported the almost puppy dog face, almost challenging him to tell her no. "Alright, fine. But you owe me."

"Don't I know it, babe." She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before wandering into her own office to finish her projects.

Not long after Zack and Hodgins left, leaving the lab quite, Angela wandered from her office back to the platform to grab the notebook that she had forgotten. The quietness was disturbed by the sounds of her best friend and her partners voices drawing nearer.

As they reached the platform, Angela stood there with her hands on her hips. "Bren, sweetie. When I said have the hunky FBI agent take you home, that means go home and. . ."

"Stop right there, Angela." Brennan protested, able to control the color flushing to her cheeks. "We got another case on the way out, the body is on its way in. Where is Zack and Hodgins?"

"Zack is on the verge of a meltdown, so I made Jack take him home." She shrugged, looking down at her bare feet and her wet jeans. "Let me guess, were you at a beach?"

"No, Arcadia Heights Aquatic Center." Answered Booth, with a smile on his face.

Brennan sighed and turned to look at the body that was left on the table. "Is this Zack's project?" Angela nodded as Brennan began to examine the body to help her ex-assistant. "Part of his tibia is missing, probably removal of a tumor or something, a popular surgery back in the seventeen hundreds. This man never walked again, probably died right after it."

Angela was about to tell he what Zack had found when three men walked in to the lab. "Doctor Brennan, we've got a special delivery for you." Said the larger man, wearing his stereotypical non-suit FBI standard clothes.

She looked up from the Revolutionary man and pointed the to table next to her. She turned around to find that her partner was absent from the platform, her eyes scanned the platform and rested on Angela. "Where did Booth go?" She asked.

The artist smirked and pointed to behind her, Booth was coming out of the forensic anthropologists office carrying her lab coat. Brennan didn't hide her smile as he handed it to her. "Thanks."

"No problem." He answered, Angela's eyes went wide during the exchange and turned on her heels to stop herself from squealing.

"Oh, Angela." Said Brennan, stopping the artist in her tracks. "I'll get the tissue markers done tonight, so you can do the facial reconstruction tomorrow." The artist only nodded and continued to her office.

"Do you have any preliminary finding?" Asked Booth, looking at the skeleton in front of the pair.

Brennan placed some gloves on her small hands and began to look over the woman. "Pelvic girdle suggests female, looks to be eighteen to twenty two years of age." She again began to pick up appendages and analyze them more closer. "She had a tattoo, right here, can you see it?" Booth leaned forward and saw the piece of skin that she was talking about.

"A butterfly?" He suggested, his eyes meeting hers.

"Possibly. Angela could figure it out, and maybe its just enough to pull some DNA." Came her response, looking back to the bones. "She was a swimmer, if you couldn't guess, her shoulders show ware from years of repeated motion, no less the eight years of swimming." She went silent as she took a pair of scissors and began to cut the lycra made material at the seam.

"Can you determine cause of death?" Hovered Booth, watching her hands cut the material. "Other than finding her in a ten foot hole filled with water?"

"Her suit has puncture holes through it, seven of them." She answered, squinting down to take a closer look at suit. "Hodgins can search for particulates, and I will try to narrow down what punctured it. It hit the ribs three times." She said, looking down the rest of the body.

"I'll have them fax the list of members for Arcadia Heights and we will narrow it down from there." He answered picking up his cell phone and turning his back to her.

She leaned closer and a shiny object caught her attention. It was a golden chain the hung just around her neck, thin and modest in design. Carefully she took it off, only to realize that it wasn't only a chain-a very elaborate ring dangled on the end of it. The ring, held a solitaire diamond and gold that matched the chain. Brennan pulled the ring closer, to see the words engraved on the inside. "Forever. Allison." She whispered, catching Booth's attention has he hung up the phone.

"What?" He asked looking at the necklace hanging from her gloved hand.

"Forever. Allison." She repeated, still mesmerized by the chain.

"It looks like an engagement ring." Said Booth. "A really expensive one, from the looks of it. Well it narrows down the list considerably, either way."

"I could've been stolen, or planted on the body." She said, not moving her eyes off of the chain. "Hand me those tweezers." Pointing with her left hand to the side table. He complied and placed them into her left hand and she squinted, pulling off a fine white hair from the chain. She sat the necklace down and began to look over the hair.

"Animal hair?" Asked Booth squinting to see the hair, but backed off when she placed it under the microscope.

"I'm going to have to run some tests on it, but I think its human hair." She said, sounding unsure of the findings-something that Brennan didn't do very often, sounding unsure about anything. "I can do that later, right now I just want to catalogue the injuries and get that finished before Cam does what she needs to do. . ."

Booth crossed his arms over his chest and watched her talk with a smile, not really listening what to what she was saying. "Do it tomorrow." He said over her list of what she needed to do.

"But . . ." She looked up to argue.

"Bones, I know you well enough to know that you spent all last night working on your novel, your tired and it might be your only chance to really get some sleep before this case really gets going." He said in a firm, yet gentle voice. To support his voice he placed his hand on her elbow and lead her away from the table.

"But. . ." She said, but went silent. "Alright."

Angela sat in her office, just finishing up her new painting that was to be entered in the staff exhibit in the Jeffersonian, feeling accomplished as she heard the partners leaving the lab. She smiled and preceded to turn her computer off, humming softy.

"_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line, honey I'm free take a chance on me, If you need me let me know, gonna be around._ Damn it, he got that song stuck in my head." She cursed as she grabbed her purse and turned the lights out in her office.


	4. Magazines and Interviews

**Title: Swimmer in the Pool**

**Rating:K+ slight swearing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Song of the day:**

_**And the piano sounds like a carnival **_

_**And the microphone smells like a beer **_

_**And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar **_

_**And say "Man, what are you doin' here?" **_

_**La da da de de da **_

_**da da de de da da da **_

_**Sing us a song, you're the piano man **_

_**Sing us a song tonight. **_

**Chapter 4: Magazines and Interviews**

Morning came faster than anyone was ready for. Everyone was in their respective places, working on their respective part of the case. Brennan had finished placing tissue markers on the face with in the first thirty minutes of being on the clock and Angela was working on the facial reconstruction back in her office.

Ten o'clock came around even faster once Brennan began to clean the skeleton and Booth made his presence known to the squint squad. "Did you find anything new, Bones?" He said, startling her slightly.

Looking up from the skeleton, she sighed slightly. "She put up a fight before she died." Came her response, standing up to full height slowly. "Her clavicle was broken, elbow was hyper-extended. Did you get a name?"

"Arcadia Heights currently has seven Allison's that have memberships." He answered, setting the file on the table.

"Allison Cramer, age nineteen." Said the artist, walking up to the platform. She sat on the chair at the nearest computer and brought up her drawing to a young girl, Angela had drawn a smile onto her face, next to the drawing was the actual picture. The pictures were almost identical, the long brown hair flowed freely down the sides of her face, matching her dark brown eyes. "Missing persons report was filed six days ago, by a Brock Davies.**" **

The pair made eye contact and Booth grinned. "Lets go have a talk with him." He said, placing her hand on the small of her back and lead her off the platform and into her office. Angela gave a happy sigh and then turned her attention to Hodgins, her unsuspecting prey.

They reached Layton, Daniel and Reyes law firm just shy of eleven and they sat in the lobby awaiting for Brock Davies to finish with a consultation. The place was almost exact opposite from what a law firm was stereotypical known as. Art that Angela would enjoy, was place precariously on the walland large modern statues lined the glass walls.

"This place is . . . interesting." Commented Brennan, the bright colors didn't exactly clash, but they didn't fit together either.

"This is only the most influential real estate law firm on the eastern coast." Said Booth, picking up the latest issue of People Magazine. A smile come to his face as soon as he recognized the song on the radio-the piano solo, followed by the harmonica before Billy Joel belted out _'Its nine o'clock on a Saturday and the regular crowd shuffles in, there's an old man sitting next to me making love to his tonic and gin, he says son can you play me a melody, I'm not really sure how it goes, Its sad and its sweet and I knew it complete when I wore a younger mans clothes. Sing us the song, you're the piano man. Sing us the song of the night . . . '_ He turned his attention to his partner who was humming softly to the song and reading an issue of Readers Digest. "Readers Digest, Bones?"

She shrugged and looked at the cover. "I've already read the National Geographic and the Times."

"Readers Digest won't teach you with anything." He said with a smile. "Trade me." Booth pulled the small magazine out of her hand and replaced it with the People. Instead of reading it, he sat it down on the side table and pointed page she was on. "Peoples Hundred Most People, classic."

Brennan flipped through the pages with an amused smile she stopped on the page with Patrick Dempsey and Jennifer Morrison. "He has very symmetrical features." She said with a sly smile, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Bones, just say that he's hot." He said, his charm smile in full force-amused of Brennan's choice in men.

"I don't think symmetrical features have anything to do with body temperature." She answered, mocking him, turning the page.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." He said, a playful glare came to his face. "Just say that you wouldn't mind. . ."

"Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth, Mr. Davies can see you now." Interrupted the secretary snapping her gum, who had the earphone place neatly on her well groomed hair, an emery board in her hand and the bright red nail polish clashing with the yellow walls.

They stood up and he whispered into her ear, causing her to blush and they walked into the office.

The office matched the rest of the decor, a painting of a city scape set the theme of the room with mahogany and figurines lined the bookshelf. A man, younger than Brennan, sat at the desk with his hands intertwined together looking expectantly. "Hello, you must be Seeley Booth." He stood up and held out his well manicured hand for the agent to shake.

"I am and the is Temperance Brennan." He introduced and she took his hand to shake. She smiled and was glad that she had good self control or she would have swooned. The man and short blond hair and piercing blue eyes, his business casual matched the personality of the building, a light blue shirt and a pink tie with khaki slacks.

"Well, Mr. Booth what kind of real estate issue can I help you with." He asked formally.

Booth opened his mouth to respond when Brennan beat him to it. "It's Agent Booth." She corrected, before she had time to stop herself.

The agent shot her an angry glance. "Agent Booth? From the FBI?" Asked Brock, his bright smile began to fade.

"We found Allison." Said Booth solemnly.

His smile disappeared from his face, and tears began to fill his eyes. "God, where was she? Did she run off. . ." He started to talk fast.

"She was found dead, at Arcadia Heights." Said Booth, sympathetically looking at the man.

"Dead?" He cried standing up and beginning to pace. "How was she. .. How did it happen."

Booth looked to his partner, waiting for her to fill in the blanks. "She was stabbed, with a long metal object, we have narrowed it down to a. . ." Booth shot her a look and she shut her mouth.

Brock started to cry harder, tears poring down from his face-his professional demeanor was lost and was to the point of hysteria.

"I know this is hard time, but we need to ask you a couple of questions." Booth said softly. Brock nodded and held on to whatever composure he had.

"Did Allison have any enemies?" He asked.

"Everybody loved Allison, she was smart and caring. Studying to be an elementary school teacher and she swims competitively for Georgetown, she is. . . was swimming in the Olympic trials next weekend."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Davies. We are sorry for you lost, here is my card if you think of anything that might help us." Said Booth, just as softly.

"God, our wedding was in two weeks." He cried, placing his head in his hands.

Booth and Brennan took their leave and walked out of the office. "I don't think he did it." Said Brennan, surprising the agent. "I mean, I've never seen anyone so hysterical like he was."

He smiled. "Using your gut feeling now, Bones." He teased, bumping into her shoulder.

"No. . ." She said, then smiled nervously. "Call it woman's intuition?"

He laughed as they got into the car to head to the aquatic facility.

They entered Arcadia Heights at ten to noon, each had a small smile on their face. Brennan walked behind the agent, his larger steps leaving her behind. He stopped and waited for her to step next to him, looking expectantly at her partner. "What is the plan?"

"We talk to all the staff, other patrons I guess, I'm thinking that she was well known." Said Booth holding the door open for him. "You take the members and I will take the staff, looks more official that way."

She nodded with a smile, he was letting her interview people on her own, something that he rarely did and she was glad when she got to do it.

The first person she showed the small photo to was a couple in their early twenties who were waiting for the rest of their group to finish their swim. "Do you know who this woman is?" Asked the Doctor.

The pair looked at her picture and gasped. "That's Allison." Answered the girl, who was pulling her long hair into a bun.

"Yeah." Said the man, his accent suggested northern Australian. "Do you know where she is? She hasn't been to practice in over a week, coach is going to ream her out for it, especially so close to time trials." He chuckled softly, obviously Allison was very punctual.

"She was found dead." Answered Brennan, placing the photo into her back pocket. Their eyes shot wide and the girl covered her mouth with her small manicured hand.

The man looked to his own hands. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"She was stabbed and she was found in a backwash tank, here." Said Brennan without apathy. "What can you tell me about her, you know anyone who was out to get her?" Trying to use words that Booth would use, it felt foreign. She didn't like it.

"Allison was amazing."Cried the girl, whom Brennan had yet to learn her name. "She loved to volunteer, working with children was her speciality. We coach the age group swim team, hell she lived in the water. We've been swimming together since we were in swimming lessons. Oh god, what about Brock?"

"We've contacted him already, can you tell me about her family?" Asked the scientist.

The girl fought her emotions and was losing considerably. The man spoke for her. "She was estranged from her family a couple of years ago, when she met Brock. Her parents were religious conservatives and found out that they were having pre-marital sex and worse comes to worse and Allison was living with Ella." The girl did have a name.

Brennan listened intently as the girl began to speak. "She moved out of my house after we got out of high school and moved in with Brock, that was a little more than a year ago. They were engaged for the longest time and they finally set a date, June eighteenth." Two weeks away. "Oh, James. We need to go see Brock."

The man did have a name. The three stood up and Brennan held out her hand for him to shake, a move she had constantly watched her partner do. "Thanks for you time, Mr. . ."

"James Denton and this is Ella Chase." He said, taking her hand in his. It was rough and wrinkled from years in the water. The man lead her from the sitting area and out of the door, leaving the forensic anthropologist in their wake.

She turned on her heels to look for her partner, the wheels were turning at full speed in her head as she wandered into the first room with the large play structure and slide, she smiled as a little boy jumped in to the arms of his mother. Moving into the next room, where the twenty-five yard pool and the small dive tank, sat her partner who was in a glass-walled conference room off to the right of the pool. The room was full of staff and some of them had red eyes and blotchy skin, others hand their head bowed out of respect for the woman.

Booth looked out the window and made eye contact with the doctor, he excused himself and stepped out the door. "Did you find anything conclusive?" He asked with a reassuring smile-more for himself, fifteen crying teenagers were enough to shake anyone up.

"Some." She answered as her cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out and answered. "Brennan." Booth watched, when her cell phone rang meant that someone had a lead at the Jeffersonian.

"Its Zack." He said in a small voice, as if he was stepping on her territory. "I was finishing cataloguing the injuries and there were some bones that you missed. They were fetal bones."

Her smile turned into a frown. "How did I miss that?" She asked, Booth was startled by her phrase, he had never heard her say it.

"I'm not sure." Answered Zack, which was more of a squeak. "Hodgins identified the hair."

The phone was passed to the entomologist. "Doctor B. The hair wasn't human, it was Persian fur, as in cat fur." He said in a rush. "And I've been looking over the particulates in the puncture wounds was nothing but oxidized iron. Zack analyzed the marks left on the ribs and it makes a star shape."

"Like a Phillips screwdriver?" She asked.

"Yes, stabbed eight times." Confirmed Hodgins, "But there was some kind of organic compound in the particulates. I haven't found what it is yet."

"Keep looking, and let me know." She said, hanging up the phone, looking to her partner. "Allison was pregnant, Zack found fetal bones that I didn't seem to notice. Hodgins found what the hair was, cat fur."

Booth nodded, taking in the information. "Let me finish up in here and we will compare notes." He said, leaving her on the pool deck.

The agent returned to her side after the room had emptied, with his hand on the small of her back he lead her back to the car.

The ride started quiet as he pulled onto the main road. "Did you get anything productive?" Asked the doctor, disrupting their thoughts.

"Some." Came his answer. "She seemed to be treated like a goddess, she was Arcadia Heights star swimmer. She had worked here for almost four years and was actually a head supervisor, one step below the pool manager. The only person who seemed to be a problem was a woman who accused her of nearly drowning her daughter about two weeks ago, I've had her sent in. We are going to meet her over at the J. Edgar Hoover building."

She began to explain about the couple she talked to, until they pulled into the parking garage.

She continued their explanation until he lead her into the interrogation room.

"Mrs. Grant, my name is Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Doctor Temperance Brennan." He said taking out the chair and offering it to his partner. She took a seat and he took his spot next to her.

"And what can I do for you?" She asked, in almost a sneer.

"Can you tell me about your membership with the Arcadia Heights Aquatic Facility." Asked Booth, lacing his fingers together.

"My family swims there, I do water aerobics and my daughters were taking swim lessons until an accident happened and I pulled them out." She said, her sparkling aqua eyes darkened.

"Does this involve Allison Cramer?" Asked Brennan.

"That bitch let my daughter drown. . ." She seethed, clearly not over the incident.

"Please Mrs. Grant, lets keep it clean." Said Booth, watching her closely almost analyzing him. "Tell us what happened."

She took a deep breath to compose herself. "She took over my daughters class because their teacher was running late or something of the matter. The were practicing freestyle and Jennelle jumped off the wall and she turned her back on her. I screamed and then she grabbed her and put her on the wall. She almost died, that self centered bitch almost killed her."

Brennan looked to Booth. "How long was she drowning?" Asked the doctor, not believe what she had just said.

"I don't know how long she was drowning." She spat.

"It was told to us that you were saying things about her. Doing things to her?" Inquired Booth, leaning forward.

"I want my lawyer, if she is trying to use anything I say against me." She said rasing her voice.

The partners looked to each other and got to their feet. Brennan held out the picture in front of her face. "She was murdered, Mrs. Grant. Keep that in mind when you talk to your lawyer." She said without remorse and walked to the door that Booth had held opened for her.

Closing the door behind him, he looked at her expectantly. "What do you think." He asked, trying to build up her ability to read people.

"She was overreacting, from the sound of it." Shrugged Brennan, taking a step in front of him. Booth nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Bones. Lets go see what the squint squad have for us." He said as they left the building.


	5. Means and Opportunity

1**Title: Swimmer in the Pool**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, enjoy**

**Song of the day: **

_**Put on my blue suede shoes **_

_**And I boarded the plane **_

_**Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues **_

_**In the middle of the pouring rain W.C. Handy - **_

_**won't you look down over me Yeah **_

_**I got a first class ticket **_

_**But I'm as blue as a boy can be **_

_**Then I'm walking in Memphis **_

_**Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale **_

_**Walking in Memphis **_

_**But do I really feel the way I feel?**_

**Chapter Five: Means and Opportunity**

Booth and Brennan strolled up the steps to the platform, just before three, in deep conversation that they didn't even notice the hello from Angela or Hodgins. She pulled on her gloves and doubled over the remains to analyze what Zack had discovered.

Booth watched her as she talked to her ex-assistant, in her complicated scientific language. A small smile graced her lips as Doctor Addy pointed to the fetal bones. ". . . I'm not sure how far along the fetus was, I wanted a second opinion before I wrote anything conclusive." Said Zack, unsure of his work as it was second guessing his mentor.

"I want to say seventeen weeks, but its not all of it." Said Brennan, shuffling through all the bones laying on the table. She turned to Booth who continued to try to follow their talk, she motioned for him to stand closer to her. He had his body pressed against her back, due to the attention that was drawn to them. "This is the humerus, the. . ."

"Long bone in the arm." He answered, surprising the squint squad. "What? I actually do listen when you tell me something." Booth held up his hands in surrender.

Brennan's small smile grew a little. "Well, its not bone just yet." She responded. "But there isn't any part of the skull that was in the remains."

"Did anybody say that she was pregnant?" Asked Angela, noticing the space between the pair disappearing more and more slowly.

Booth shook his head negative. "I talked to her friend and she didn't say anything." Shrugged the forensic anthropologist. "Zack, take the other bones and see if you can pull some DNA from them."

"You don't think its Brock's?" asked Booth, it was his turn to be stunned.

"Its worth looking into." She shrugged, she was going outside protocol. Their boss, Camille Saroyan, was in Detroit speaking at a pathology conference. "Hodgins, did you find what that compound was?"

"Just chlorine, figures it being a pool." He said rather disappointed by the finding.

"We need to go back, Booth." Said Brennan, turning around so that their hips were practically touching. "I need to find the rest of the fetal bones." Her eyes were shining with determination.

He nodded but Hodgins spoke up. "The chances are slim that they are still there, Doctor Brennan."He said, standing to full heights-yet still shorter than anyone around the table. "I mean from what you described about this tank, its twelve feet by twelve feet by ten feet and with the concentration of chlorine it would've broken down the bones because they weren't fully formed. Not only that, they are so small we don't know if they would be even there, if they were sucked into another part of the pool." He was being the rational one.

"But there is still a chance that it could be there. The backwash filters out any debris and the filters are really fine, so if they are still there they would be caught in the filter." She stated, as if she was challenging him to find flaws.

He almost conceded, the bad feeling was still present. "What are the fetus' bones going to prove?" asked Angela, picking up on his feeling.

"That it was a double murder, maybe the murderer left some personal effects." Added Brennan.

"Wouldn't those people who clean up crime scenes had noticed it?" Asked Hodgins.

"They didn't get enough time, they had to backwash the pool for health reasons." Answered Booth, "You know health codes and other things." Booth placed his hand on the small of her back and began to usher her out.

"We'll call you and let you know if we find anything." Said Brennan as the pair left the platform and the lab.

"Tell me that you have a feeling something isn't right about this." Said the entomologist, looking to the artist. Angela nodded as her eyes followed them out of the door.

"I wonder what's with Hodgins." Said Booth, turning on the SUV. He looked back behind him and pulled out cautiously as normal.

Brennan just shrugged and began to look over the case file, the notes from the other agents working on the case. "You had other agents check out the victim?" She asked not looking up from the papers.

"Yeah, I figure we should get it finished as fast as we can because Angela and Hodgins wedding is around the corner." He responded, not looking up from the road and tapping the breaks slightly because of the student driver in front of him.

"They went to the place where Allison lived, you know with her fiancee', and they had a white dog named Jingo. There wasn't even a cat in the same building." She read, and flipped the page. "They further interviewed Mrs. Grant and she has a Persian cat but an Agent named Whitney Illu went and questioned James Denton and Ella Chase and they also have a Persian cat."

"I don't see why she would have cat hair from Mrs. Grant's cat on her, she seemed pretty content with what came of Allison." Said Booth, taking his eyes off the road to look at his partner. "She does have a perfect M.O. but she doesn't have access to the backwash room."

Brennan nodded. "It could be that she was visiting James and Ella and got the hair caught in her necklace." She pointed out, pulling out her laptop and began to type very fast.

"What are you doing?" Asked Booth, getting his chance to change lanes-the student driver was making him impatient, the girl behind the wheel blushed as she looked at the car who passed her.

"I'm looking for a motive." She said, she stared at the computer like a deer caught in a headlight. The tapped the keys a couple of more times. "In swimming, its as almost as if there are two distinct meets-men and women events. James Denton is registered for that meet, but so is Ella Chase. She is direct competition for Allison and by looking over the victim's times, she is a lot slower than our victim, with differences of almost four seconds. Ella has access to the backwash room." She clicked a couple of times before talking again. "The Washington Post even has an article about her, 'Allison Cramer, Arcadian dream.'"

"Your getting better at this criminal psychology stuff." He said pulling back into the parking lot that had grown familiar in the last couple of days.

She blushed at his praise. "Yeah, but psychology is still a soft science." Came her response as she put the computer back into her bag. "Did you look up the pool manager?"

"Josh Burnham, twenty seven, married with two kids. He was in Boston the day she was killed, his alibi was air tight." Said Booth as they walked the steps back to the door. "Whitney is checking the other alibi's and will call me as soon as she is finished."

The pair wandered to the unfriendly _Staff_ sign and Booth tapped on the door and a scrawny teenaged boy opened the door. The boy was tall and had long shaggy hair that matched his expression. "We are looking for Josh Burnham."

The boy couldn't find the words so he nodded and the door shut immediately behind him only to return with the pool manager in the doorway.

"Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth." He said, running his hand through his spiked bleached blond hair. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to get back into the tank." Said Brennan, speaking before her partner. Booth nudged her with his arm, signaling that she was too abrupt.

"Alright, but its going to take a couple of minutes to drain." He said holding the door open for them to walk through. The long hall way was cleared from people, unlike the last time they were there.

The familiar sounds of machines working quickly made its presence known as another door was opened. Josh stepped farther, leaving them at the door way and began to push buttons on the screen that was placed next to the large green boiler looking machine. A flushing sound came from below the manhole cover as he grabbed the crowbar to open it.

Handing Brennan a flashlight. "Here you go." Was all he said as she climbed down the ladder followed by her partner. "Might I ask what you are looking for?" He asked.

"Fetal bones." Said Booth, beginning to look around the cement hole in the ground. He stepped onto the bottom and groaned.

"Careful, there is still water." Answered Brennan, not looking up from what she was looking at. Booth walked over to her, the water was just above his ankles.

"These are ninety dollar shoes." He complained, holding the light for Brennan. "And the dry cleaning bill. . ."

She glared playfully. "I didn't ask you to come down here with me." She said looking closer to the filter, placing gloves onto her hands she picked up a small white object the size of a nickle. "This is what we were looking for."

Booth was about to retort as there was a large crash from the top, just outside the whole. The scuffle drew their attention to the hole and they made a move to the stairs. Before they could reach the stairs the whole in the ground went dark.

The manhole was covered.

The pair made eye contact as Booth climbed up the ladder and tried to push the cover off. It didn't budge. "Something must be on top of it." He said, hiding the fear in his voice.

Brennan was at the bottom of the ladder, she picked up her cell phone and looked it over. "One bar." She muttered quickly dialing the first number that came to mind as the tank began to fill with water.

Hodgins sat at his computer, he had finished analyzing the particulates that was on the swim suit. Chlorine water didn't have much bugs, he didn't have much to do but wait for Brennan. He looked over to Zack, who was looking intently at the bones that laid before him. Zack wasn't worth entertaining him, as he looked around for the artist.

'_Put on my blue suede shoes and I boarded the plane, touched down in the land of the delta blue' _Sang his phone from his pocket. Without looking at the ID he answered. "Bug, slime, particulates, what's your poison?" He asked into the phone.

"Hodgins. . . trapped in backwash tank. . ." It was broken up. "Booth can't. . .Water. . .filling."

He could barely hear what the voice said. "Doctor Brennan? Your breaking up, can you hear me?"

". . .Arcadia Heights. . ."And it went dead.

The entomologist jumped to his feet, startling the young doctor. "Come on Zack." He shouted running off the platform, stopping only to grab Angela by the arm. "Call the FBI, we need to beat them there."

"What are you talking about?"Asked Angela, flustered, trying to figure out just why she was running in her Prada shoes.

"Doctor Brennan and Booth are about to drown if we don't move now." He said as they ran out the door.


	6. Faith

1**Title: Swimmer in the Pool**

**Rating: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. I like Wilson Phillips, but I couldn't find a place to add it into my story, so pretend its there. I didn't want to drag it out.**

**Song of the Day:**

**I know this pain**

**Why do lock yourself up in these chains? **

**No one can change your life except for you**

**Don't ever let anyone step all over you**

**Just open your heart and your mind**

**Is it really fair to feel this way inside? **

**Chapter Six: Faith.**

The twelve foot by nine foot by ten foot room was filling with water. What came to Booth's calves when they first entered the tank, now came to Brennan's thighs and rapidly getting higher. Booth took a deep trying to gain control of the situation, when he looked to Brennan, she had her eyes closed also and her cell phone in her hand.

"What do we do now?" She asked, her blue eyes meeting his darker brown ones.

"We be thankful that we can swim and hope that Hodgins understood you." He said, taking off his suit jacket and pulled off his tie. She stood there quietly, flashbacks from her last entrapment were coming back at record speed and she held her breath. Booth watched her, and placed his hands on her arms. "They will find us Bones."

She nodded and she looked away from him. "I once told Hodgins that faith was an irrational belief in something that is logically impossible." She whispered, leaning against the wall away from the rushing water. Booth was about to open his mouth, but Brennan began to speak again. "I had faith that you would find me and Hodgins. . ."

"Don't even say it, Bones. They know where we are, and they will find us." He said firmly.

She made eye contact with him. "About what I said earlier about that I didn't ask you to come down here with me. I take it back." She said in a quiet whisper, as if it was the hardest thing to say. "You could've been injured or dead."

He didn't know what to say to her confession, just watched her, as the water made it up her thighs, and if he did the math right-they would drown with in the half hour or suffocate because with the rising water, the oxygen level seemed to be dropping. "They will find us, Temperance." He said sincerely, completely understanding her fear.

The doctor shivered as the water met her waist. Instinctively Booth pulled her in to his arms as to keep her warm and she smiled weakly.

The speedometer reached over seventy before Hodgins was forced to slam on his breaks. Angela gasped, holding her hands out to brace for impact that never came. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." Cursed the entomologist.

When Angela opened her eyes, she cringed at the look on her fiancee's face. "We've broken at least thirteen laws." Said Zack from the backseat, sounding as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Well they're going to have to bill me." He snapped as the light changed back to green.

He pressed his foot to the floor and his small Italian car sped through the light.

Brennan shivered in his arms, causing Booth to hold her tighter. "I would give you my jacket, but if we have to start swimming, I don't want it to weigh you down." He whispered into her ear.

She chuckled slightly as her stomach was completely underwater.

He pulled back slightly and shot her a questioning look. "What's so funny?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Usually you are complaining about getting your suit ruined at this point." Brennan pointed out, looking at the coat floating next to them.

"Well my priorities have changed at the moment." He said, a weaker version of his charm smile on his face. "My cell phone is completely submerged, everything in my wallet has shriveled up and I'm standing here with my freezing partner with water up to my stomach, my jacket is the least of my worries." That brought a small smile on her face.

"I'll pay for the dry cleaning bill." She responded. "It was my fault we are in this mess."

"No, Bones. Its an on the job hazard that we were willing to take. Its no one's fault, but the person who put us down here."

"Persons, I don't think no one person could have lifted that manhole cover by themselves without us noticing. The pool manager had to use a crowbar and whatever else he used to help him move it." She said, cuddling closer to him.

Booth nodded, burying his face into her hair. "You smell like vanilla." He mumbled in to her ear. The sound of his voice was deep and it made her shiver and not from the cold water. The water was at his chest, just below her shoulder line. "We are going to have to start treading water soon."

"I know." She said as Booth lifted her up, so that the water was back at her chest but it wasn't long before it was at his neck. "Let me go Booth." He did as he was told and she began to move her arms and legs to keep her afloat as Booth attempted to do the same thing he went under. "Booth? Booth?"

When he came back up, he gasped. "My shoe is caught on something." He said, his nose up to the top, only lucky that the water was at his ears.

"Hold on, I'll free you." Brennan said, holding her breath before submerging under water. The cold water filled her ears as she opened her eyes and swimming down to the bottom as fast as she could. The offending shoelace was caught on a metal grate that stood laid on the bottom, Brennan pulled on it, but it wouldn't budge.

She surfaced to catch her breath. "Do you have a knife?" She asked, breathlessly.

"Pocket." He said, focusing on breathing.

Brennan held her breath and went back under, her hands went to his hips searching for the pocketknife, which turned to be in his left pocket, she reached inside and pulled it out. If it was any other time, it would've been extremely awkward, as Brennan willed the color from her cheeks.

Skillfully, she pulled out the blade and cut the laces to free him from the grate, taking longer than was to be expected. Brennan surfaced and Booth let go of the breath he was holding. "Thank god, Bones." His hand found its way to her cheek. "I was scared that. . ."

"I'm alright." She whispered, placing her hand on top of his. "What do we do now?"

His hand returned to its work on keeping him afloat, he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He looked at the covered hold, which was only two feet away. "What's your favorite color?"

"What does color have to do with anything?"She asked rasing her brow.

"Just trying to make conversation." He said, squinting to look at her for the first time since she had surfaced, her hair was dark and plastered down in a slight curl down her back, her makeup had washed away making her look beautiful.

She was silent before she spoke. "Hunter Green." She said after awhile. "Yours?"

"Blue."He said with a small smile.

Hodgins pulled into Arcadia Heights ten minutes after he left the Jeffersonian, when the normal drive took almost a half an hour. As he turned off his car, and the three of them climbed out, they were met by seven black FBI standard vans.

Before Zack, Angela and Hodgins could reach the door into the posh aquatic facility, they were stopped by Booth's boss, Sam Cullen. "Hodgins." He shouted, stopping the trio.

"We don't have time, Director." Spat the artist.

"They might have drowned, we need to hurry." Said Hodgins as the three ran away from the FBI.

Cullen ran to catch up with them. "You need backup, someone in there might be dangerous." Said the director.

Ignoring him, the doctor, the artist and the entomologist ran inside the building.

Brennan coughed forcefully and the water was only a foot away from the top of the tank and that worried Booth. "Are you ok?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

"Yes, swallowed some water." She said, looking at her watch which told her that they had been down there almost twenty minutes.

"How much longer do you think we have?" Booth questioned, starting to fear the worst was about to happen.

"I'm not sure." Came her response, she too was feeling that their time was nearing its end. She was quiet and her eyes drifted away. "Booth."

The silences was broken by filling water when Booth spoke. "Yeah." She was quiet, as if to find her words. "Temperance?"

"I know it's the wrong thing to say, but I'm glad you're here with me." She said in a small voice, she turned her body around so that she wasn't making eye contact with him.

He turned her around to make eye contact with her. "Temperance, there is no place I would want to be than here with you. I went crazy when the Gravedigger got you, I couldn't live without you."

The moisture came to her eyes as the tears came down her face, mixing with the chlorine water. Booth took her face in his hands, his powerful legs were holding him up without problem, and wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissing her on the cheek softly.

Her eyes fluttered closed as the space between the water and the top began to get closer.

The trio ran pass the reception desk without saying a word to the receptionist who stared deer-eyed at them as they run passed her. They stopped at the first pool looking around for any sign of the pair. Screams from excited children was all that had caught their attention.

"Didn't Booth say the body was found in the lap pool backwash system?"Asked Zack, Hodgins nodded and walked into the first lap pool taking note of the large _Staff _sign of the maroon door.

"Back there." Said Angela as they ran to the door and pushed it opened.

The lifeguards who were sitting in what looked to be a break room jumped, startled by the unexpected guest. "We are looking for the pump room." Said Hodgins, standing up to full height. The young fifteen year old girl, pointed to the next maroon door. Nodding, they ran into the room.

The unfamiliar machines in the room startled the artist, with eyes wide they noticed a man laying on the ground. She walked to him and felt for his pulse. "He has a pulse." She said, standing up to full height. "What is a backwash tank?"

Hodgins shook his head negative, that he didn't know. They walked further down the room when a desk came into view. "That doesn't belong there." He said, it was in the middle of the floor and didn't have anything on it. Hodgins came closer and caught sight of the manhole cover. "They must be down there, Zack go find a crowbar."

"Temperance, I want you to know before. . ." He said, as he tried to gasp for air. "I love you."

She responded in a very un-Brennan like response. "I love you too, Booth." The water went over their head.

Zack came back with a crowbar and the two of them pried the manhole cover off of the hole. Falling to their knees, Hodgins grabbed Booth by the collar and both men pulled him out. Immediately as Booths head came to the surface, he started to cough forcefully. "Temperance." Came his voice in panic.

They pulled the agent out and laid him on the side, Hodgins reached in and grabbed her by the arm. "I got her." He said, pulling her out and laying her next to her partner.

The silence that came from her startled Booth, who sat up and looked her over. Shaking her gently, he gained no response. "Temperance. Go get help." He shouted at Zack, who immediately obeyed, Angela cried out as she watched helplessly.

He tilted her head back and began to listen for her breath, which was absent. Booth pressed his mouth to hers, placing the much needed oxygen back into her system.

The rescue breaths had worked and she began to cough.

"Thank god." Came Hodgins voice from behind, which wasn't heard by the pair.

Brennan stared weakly at Booth and a small smile came to her face. "That wasn't . . . what I imagined our. . . first kiss to be." She whispered breathlessly, Angela squeaked softly from behind and Hodgins smiled.

Booth only chuckled. "Let me see if I can fix that." He whispered back as he leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and pent up with passion as if the world was crashing around them, in reality the FBI came in all guns and glory, followed by the paramedics and media, and went unnoticed by the couple.

Breaking apart left both of them disappointed, the team of paramedics began their work. Booth was off the hook, and Brennan was being loaded onto the stretcher. As they wheeled her off to the ambulance the four stood by her side, Booth holding one hand and Angela held the other. "Thanks you guys." She rasped. "I knew you would find us."

Hodgins hand replaced Angela's, as an unspoken bond between them from when the Gravedigger had them. "You, Doctor Brennan, had faith in us." He said with a playful smile, awaiting for her to argue it as she did last time.

"Yes, Doctor Hodgins, I had faith that you would find me." She said before they loaded her, and Booth at her side, into the ambulance and shut the door, leaving the three of them to watch them pull away.


End file.
